


Earning It

by urbanMystic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Service Submission, facesitting, handjob, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanMystic/pseuds/urbanMystic
Summary: Tom is a simple man. He wants to go to work, have fun with his friends, and put his dick in his long-time girlfriend June. But June isn't gonna make it easy. Can Tom fulfill the task she has in store?





	Earning It

Tom Brady came home with a weight in his step, satisfaction of a day’s work well done. He unlocked his front door with hands that had grease under the fingernails and stepped through his door with shoulders wide enough to carry the responsibilities life gave him. It was a small row house that he came home to everyday, and it was plenty of space for him and his girlfriend June. She was sitting in the front room eating dinner, still in the purple dress she had worn to her own job. 

“Hey hun,” she greeted, “Dinner’s ready. How was your day?”

Tom smiled as he took off his boots in the entrance. “Same old. Changed oil. Fixed brakes. You?”

The brown-haired woman sighed, “Got told I was pretty for a chubby girl again.”

“No manners,” the ginger scoffed. He walked into the kitchen and did his best to get the dirt off his hands before making a plate of chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans. All stuff that June could make in under 20 minutes but looked real nice after a shift.

His weight hit the couch easy, and soon enough the familiar drone of the newscaster filled the couple in on the news of the day while they ate and enjoyed a good sit. June would double check stories on her phone from time-to-time, seeing what facts the local news had left out or twisted. Tom nodded as she added in details, making his way through the food in front of him.

By the end of the newscast, two empty plates sat on the coffee table, and June was leaning into her boyfriend’s chest. The streaming service tried to start up another episode, and June turned it back to the main menu.

“Did you enjoy your reward today?” she asked.

Tom grinned a little, “Yeah. No one caught on.”

“You were worried?”

“A little.”

“I told you, that’s what belts are for.”

“Oh, I thought they were for punishing naughty boys.”

“You wish. The best punishment is not being allowed to play.”

Tom tickled her a little, knowing she would use it as an excuse later for some devious fun. June laughed and fell over, her head in his lap.

“Do you want to play tonight?”

He nodded.

“Alright. Strip.”

Tom started to unbutton his shirt. The summer heat made it a welcome reprieve. He wondered if the obvious smell of his sweat would put June off, but she was smiling deviously at him as she sat up again. He stood, dropping his shirt on the arm of the couch, and started to undo his belt. She was taking in every inch of him, indulging. Tom knew he was lucky, to come home to a woman who made him dinner and then looked at him hungry like that. It took the edge off the day, loosened his neck, made him comfortable.

After the belt came off, the mechanic removed his pants and socks. He turned to face June wearing nothing but a pair of pastel blue panties with a tiny white bow on the front. It held his dick snugly.

“You smell like a dirty man,” June teased, “and is that what I think it is?” She lifted and eyebrow and placed a hand on his bulge, claiming it. “Someone made a wet spot.” 

There was a small crusty spot on the front of his underwear, to be sure. He answered out of habit, “Y-yes miss.”

“What made you get wet?”

“It was lunch, and I reread your text messages from the other day.”

“Did you come?”

“No.”

“Good. Now,” she leaned back again, “bring me dessert and clean the kitchen.”

Within minutes Tom had brought his domme a small bowl of chocolate ice cream. She accepted it like nothing special and dug in. The TV was off. She would hear him working in the kitchen. Still in panties, he got to the task of putting all the extra food away. This meant washing their lunch boxes, packing lunches, unloading clean dishes, loading up dirty ones, and washing the pans June had used to make food. 

What was normally a tiring task at the end of a long day was a lot more fun when it was foreplay. The air on Tom’s bare thighs reminded him of how naked he was, and of the way June had been looking at him just moments before. Doing it right meant being good for her, and the idea that she might purr some well-earned praise in his ear made it worth minding the details. 

Half an hour later, the kitchen was as clean as it was going to get, and Tom walked into the bedroom. June had finished her ice cream and gone there to get ready. She was waiting in a chair, reading something, legs crossed. He could’ve looked at those legs all day.

Without looking up, June asked, “Did you remember my ice cream bowl?”

He panicked a bit, “No, sorry.”

June sighed and turned a page. “Go fix it.”

The disappointment stung. Would she decide not to play with him, as she had mentioned earlier? He quickly rinsed the spoon and bowl and put them in the dishwasher before scurrying back to the bedroom.

Still in the chair, still reading, June asked, “Did you make our lunches?”

“Yes.”

She put the book down. “Are they in the fridge?”

“Yes.”

“Did you load the dishwasher?” she asked while walking over and putting her hands on his hips.

“Yes.”

Her breath was soft on his collarbone. “Did you put soap in it?”

“Yes.”

“You rinsed things before putting them in?”

“Yes.”

“Pans are washed?” She caressed his sides, eyes meeting his with a devilish smile.

“Yes,” he answered. Tom’s voice was starting to falter; his heart was beating hard. If only she would kiss him.

“And you cleaned the sink? No food in it?”

“Yes.”

June rewarded him with her lips on his. Her mouth on his was soft and inviting, but after a few quick kisses she bit his lip and pulled a little. “Get on the bed on all fours.”

Tom did as he was told. He couldn’t see June as well, but he heard her move to the nightstand and pick something up.

June- no, Miss stood behind him and grabbed his ass. “Did the panties make my boy happy?”

“Yes, Miss.”

She pulled his panties down a bit and soon there was cold lube on his asshole. She started to massage his entrance and he moaned a bit. “Use your words, toy.”

“They’re so pretty, miss, and they make me feel pretty.”

“Do they make you feel horny too?” She got two fingers inside him and started fucking him slowly.

“Yes, Miss. They make me wet. I missed you.”

“You are getting so good at chores. Almost right today.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you, because you were so good about teasing yourself. But you be careful.” 

Tom felt his plug pushing into his ass slowly and his ability to make words was temporarily lost to the groan resounding through him. He fell to his elbows and panted a bit. The fullness was familiar, and one he had been craving for hours.

“I need a good toy to help me relax. You like helping, right?”

Tom knew what that meant and he was salivating at just the thought. The plug popped into place. “Y-yes, Miss.” His panties were slid back up over his ass.

June walked over to the nightstand and got a pair of white faux-leather cuffs. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she attached one to his wrist. Without saying anything, she walked around him and attached the other one. They were lined with fake fur, pastel blue. Tom looked down at his hairy arms with the pastel cuffs attached. It looked right to him, like someone cared enough to give him pretty soft things that held him carefully.

“On your back, boy.” 

He did as he was told, arms over his head. As predicted, June got a length of rope and tied Tom’s wrists to the headboard. He could see the emergency shears on top of the dresser along with a bottle of water for later. She had planned for him, always a few steps ahead.

Once her prey was secured, the domme stood at the end of the bed smiling fondly at him. She left her dress on but slid off her hose and panties, dropping them on the floor. 

“You’re all mine now. Stay still.” 

“Yes, Miss.”

June happily settled on her elbows, legs dangling on the edge of the bed, her head resting carefully on her boy’s strong thighs for a moment. There was a sense of relief in this moment, knowing she could well and truly take her time with him. She inhaled the scent of his sweat, the almost unpleasant woodsy odor wafting from his skin mixed with metallic tinge. Her lips met the inside of his thigh, and soon June was leaving kisses up and down his legs. She nibbled and licked as she pleased. Tom moaned, the sound of stress finally uncoiling from his back. 

For a brief moment, June brushed her lips against the cotton between her and the growing length of her sub’s cock. “Good boy,” she cooed, “my beautiful boy.” She said it mostly for her own pleasure, for how safe it made her feel, but if Tom’s breath was any indication they both enjoyed the easy praise.

Tom relaxed. The only thing he had to do now was let Miss have her way with him, and what a wonderful way it was. His hands were literally tied. There were no cars to fix nor dishes to do; it was time to savor the silky way her hair fell against his stomach as her trail of kisses continued upward. He was being a good boy for Miss, and that was enough.

Fingernails traced up Tom’s side lightly before coming down with force: not enough to break the skin, but enough that Tom gave a yelp that melted into a pleasure call. June felt her clit swell at the sound.

“Wonderful,” she praised again, “What a good sound to make.” The domme kept kissing and nibbling her way up, teasing a nipple, holding the doughy muscle of her boy’s shoulder in her teeth like the threat of a good time. Once she was dizzy with the taste of him, June climbed up and put her knees on either side of the ginger’s head.

Tom liked his lips as he saw the wet hair come towards his face. Miss smelled like fresh cut saplings and brine-soaked docks in summer. Her hair was as soft as her labia, coating his face as he flattened his tongue for her use. June rode his tongue slowly at first, letting the heat from each press rise up her spine fully. However, she didn’t tie a beautiful man to her bed to not come, and within a few minutes she had all the symptoms of a woman on the verge: sweat forming on her back, breath shallow, drool and pussy juice dripping down her lover’s face. The boy was writhing beneath her, she knew, because his cock ached to be inside her.

A few moments later and June saw stars. The world came to a stop. As the haze cleared her mind and she again embraced the illusion that is time passing, it filled her with joy to see a happy, scruffy face administering small laps to her outer sanctum.

She removed herself from her boy’s face. “That’s just what I needed. We might make a proper submissive of you yet, my tulip.”

The name “tulip” rang through Tom like a bell. Being talked to like a soft, useful thing made his cock twitch. June laying her head on his chest only made it better. “Better” in that he couldn’t stop squirming.

She ran fingernails over his stomach. “Why is my boy so squirmy?”

“M-may I come, Miss?”

“What’s my favorite word?” she whispered, hand perilously close to the base of his shaft.

“Please.” 

“Say it again.”

“Please, Miss, I feel like I’m going to explode.”

With a kiss on his chest, June rolled over and got a generous handful of lube from a bottle on the nightstand. She resettled herself with her head back on her toy’s chest and freed her toy’s erection from its cotton prison. Her hand went to the base of his cock, spreading the gel all over the shaft.

Tom heard a whine escape from his throat. His hips moved up, trying to get June to move faster or hard or both. “Miss, may I go inside you.”

June paused and looked up. “Oh no, my sweet toy. Do you want a chance to earn it?”

“Yes, please Miss. Please.”

“I’ll start making arrangements.” June was grinning like a cat that caught the canary, “but for now, this is what you’ve earned.” She began to move her hand again.

Tom swallowed dry as sensation overtook him. He had spent all day with his underwear squeezing him, a gentle reminder of the woman who had gifted them to him. After all the stimulus of the day, he felt ready to burst. His face flushed. June’s hands were deft, running over the ridge of his dick with a twisting motion only made more sensual by the slick sound of the lube. He felt the familiar twitch starting in his balls.

“Good boy,” Miss cooed in his ear, “you’re such a special tulip. Come for me.”

He obeyed happily. With a few grunts, Tom let his back arch as jizz shot from his cock in a few short spurts. Janet slowed her hand and lay on him, quiet for a few moments as the post-orgasm fog cleared from Tom’s head.

After a few minutes, she rose and grabbed a wet wipe from the first drawer of the night stand. She wiped her hands and began to undo the cuffs keep Tom tied to the bed.

“How are your fingers? Did they go numb?”

He clenched his fists and looked at his nails. They were pink. “No. I feel amazing.”

June smiled at him. “Me too.” She took a fresh wipe and offered it to him to clean the lotion and cum off himself. Tom moved slowly to get a hold of it. He got most of the mess of his stomach before giving up.

“Do you wanna flip over so I can take the plug out?”

Tom lazily took his panties off and tossed them aside. “No, I can do it.” A couple careful seconds later and the plug was resting on a fresh wipe on Tom’s bedside table.

“I’m just gonna shower in a minute,” he yawned, “Come cuddle me?”

June obliged, and the two spent a few long minutes in lazy bliss. Eventually they would shower and get ready for bed, but now they were content to drop their roles and lay still.

Around them, the bedroom echoed softly with their pleasure songs, and the house seemed warm and content. The city kept murmuring a melody of car engines and conversations lost to the wind.


End file.
